


The Morrisons

by Firexwings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firexwings/pseuds/Firexwings
Summary: Jack Morrison, former soldier for the U.S. Army. Through his many years in the military, Jack faced many hardships and challenges. And now, he's facing one of the biggest challenges of his life... being a stay-at-home father for his four children. The story does not just focus on Jack though! It also focuses on Friends and Family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by another similar story. And I really wanted to give it a shot. [Keep in mind I am homeschooled I do not know how school schedules and stuff work, so if I messed up something, I apologize.] Enjoy!

The light of the early morning sun glared through the window, shining directly into Jack's eyes. With a subconscious grunt, he rolled over to face the other direction.

"Good morning." He heard his wife, Angela, say tiredly, staring directly in his sleepy eyes.

"Morning." He said with a yawn, pulling himself closer to her. God, he could never get over how beautiful she was.

"Well, I have work. And _you_ have to get the kids ready for the first day of school."

' _Damn it, I forgot to set the alarm.'_

"You forgot to set the alarm, didn't you?" A small smile plastered on Angela's face. Guilty as charged, Jack pulled the sheets off his body and climbed out of bed.

"But," He paused as he stood in front of her. Cupping her cheek in and leaned in to press his lips onto hers. It's nothing much just a short and sweet kiss to start off their day. Breaking away from the kiss, Angela climbed out of bed, and grabbing her clothes, then heading into the bathroom, while Jack puts on his clothes before making breakfast for the kids.

* * *

Now the first thing is, they aren't biologically their kids. Early on in their marriage they figured out that Angela's inability to conceive children. So, they turned to adoption.

They were adopted at the same time. Lúcio was the oldest, he had been only 7 at the time, he had adjusted very easily in his new home. Kind spirited and encouraging as the years past. Helping out his parents around the house without even having to be told most of the time. Mei is the second oldest, she was 6, being very shy around people, making it extremely hard to socialize. Jack and Angela were able to get her to come out of her shell.

Now Lena, being second to last, was 5, she is hyper and outgoing. She was the first one to zipped and zoomed around the house when they brought them home. She was quite the daredevil, always trying out new things no matter what, even if it involved dangerous activities.

And finally Hana the youngest and at the age of 3. Her most noticeable trait was her love for video games. Sure, _all_ the kids liked to play videos games, but she loved them. Making her a bit antisocial, mostly because she focused more on video games then real socializing. Last summer they were lucky to get her to participate in some family activities. She acted kind of like a diva.

To Jack's surprise they were already up and eating breakfast. "Morning!" Lena greeted, her mouth stuffed with pancakes. He was surprised he could even manage to understand what she even said.

"No talking with your mouth full, you'll choke." Jack corrected but lightened up his tone. "But, good morning to you too."

"Morning," Lúcio and Hana said.

Now they were all grown up, Lúcio at the age of 16, Mei is now 15, Lena 14 and starting her first day of high school. And Hana now 12.

"Made you some breakfast." Lúcio said, pointing to the plate on the table. "Thank you, Lúcio." Jack sat down at the table digging into the delicious plate of blueberry pancakes. Suddenly, he something brush up against him, how could he forget?!

"Bastion! I'm so sorry I forgot to-" Jack started to rise from his seat, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Already fed the dog." Mei gave him a small smile, taking a seat next to him. Bastion was a white and grey pitbull. They have had for almost two years now.

Angela came out into the dining room, sitting down to join them. "Mmm," she hummed, "Those smell delicious."

"Get them while they're hot!" Lúcio cheerfully said, placing the last of the pancakes on the table, and joined them in eating. Grabbing the fruit basket and helping himself.

As they were all finishing up their breakfast, Angela's watch started beeping signaling she had to leave. "Oh, that's my cue!" Angela said cheerfully, "Have a fun day at school kids!" Going around the table giving all of them kisses on the head, and a quick kiss on the lips to her husband, before heading off to the hospital.

"All lunches packed? You have everything you need?" Jack double checked before sending them off.

"Yes sir." The practically said at the same time.

"Please show Lena around school. I don't want her to get lost." Jack told them. "Yes sir." Lúcio and Mei repeated, rolling their eyes this time.

"Go have fun." Jack finally said before sending them off.

Now what was he supposed to do? Being a stay at home Dad without any kids at home. How was he going to pass the time?

* * *

"Oh my God! This place is HUGE!" Lena yelled, earning a few stares from the other students.

"Hey, Dad told you not to get lost," Lúcio grabbed her by the shoulders before she ran into someone. "Just chill, okay?"

Lena sucked in a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay…" She pouted slightly before Lúcio let her go once he knew she wasn't going to fly around everywhere.

"Do you remember what your teachers name is?" Mei asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Ummm…. Mr...Winston? Any idea who he is?"

"Yeah, Mr. Winston, he's a cool guy, very funny too." Lúcio said.

"Great! I'm just glad he's not a grumpy teacher-"

Suddenly, an electric bell rang throughout the halls, signaling all students needed to get to their classroom.

"Do you need me to show you where Mr. Winston's class is or you want me to show you?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best, I'll probably remember better."

"Bye guys." Mei waved off, leaving the pair to go to her classes.

"Common, lemme show you where it is." Lúcio started to walk ahead of her. Lena quickly followed behind, not wanting to be late on her first day.

* * *

Time passed by very fast, since it had been the first day, most of the class time was spent basically going over the subject and what they would be doing most of the year.

Eventually 3:30 rolled around, and the bell rang out.

The three siblings met up outside of the front doors of the high school.

"Wheres is he?" Lena impatiently said, not because she was mad or anything. She was just excited to tell Jack and Angela about her day.

"Lúcio! Mei! Lena!" The siblings heard a familiar voice of their friend Fareeha Amari, better known as Pharah, the nickname given by her friends.

"I was late for school, so I missed you guys on the way in." Pharah ran up and greeted them tight squeezes.

"Pharah!" Lena squealed, jumping up in down.

Pharah has been close friends with the Morrisons for a while now, especially Lena. Being introduced to them two weeks after they were adopted. Her mother, Ana, is a very close friend to the parents. She is 16, just a couple months older than Mei. And has a very fit body compared to most of the girls her age.

"I missed you soooo much!" Lena says as she hugs Pharah even tighter.

"We just saw each other a week ago." Pharah says, managing to wiggle out of her grip.

They were all caught up with talking about their schedules, they didn't even notice Jack pull up in the car.

"Psst, kids." Jack called out as he was leaning over in the seat.

"Oh, sorry Pharah we gotta go." Lúcio said, before grabbing his bag off the sidewalk and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Awwwh!" Lena whined, giving Fareeha another tight hug.

"I'll see you guys later." Pharah wiggle out of her grip once again.

"Bye." Mei shyly said, making her way over towards the car.

All three siblings climbed into the car, and buckled in. Seeing that Jack had already picked up Hana first, she was already in the car. Giving Pharah one last wave before driving off.

"So how was the first day of school?" Jack asked, glancing in the rear view mirror.

"It was amazing!" Lena exclaimed, the other three saying something along those lines, just not so loud and energetic.

"That's good to hear. So, how does Mac and Cheese sound tonight?"

All the kids happily agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright kids, please be on your best behavior when uncle Gabe arrives." Jack said, pulling back the curtains in the dining room, a smile tugged at the corner of his lips, checking his watch casually.

The whole family was sitting down eating their french toast breakfast. Jack admits, he is kind of scared, he hasn't seen Gabriel ever since His and Angela's wedding.

Reyes couldn't retire, he couldn't stand it, even vacations made him antsy. But, this time was different. This time, he was on leave, permanent leave. Jack and Angela had insisted he would stay with them until he got his own place.

"When is he supposed to arrive!?" Lena excitedly bounced, being the first time the kids would have ever met Reyes. She was probably the most excited.

"Pretty soon," Says Angela, taking a sip of her tea, casually checking her watch too.

Suddenly, Bastion growled, raising his ears, and started barking at the door. Knocks on the door could be heard, slightly after the barking.

"Kids! He's here! Line up in the living room." Jack cheerfully said, walking towards the door, kind of with a skip in his step.

Lena sat up from her chair, giving Lúcio a serious face, and a toothy grin. "Race ya'."

"Oh, you're on." Lúcio gave her a smug smile, speeding off before she even set the mark.

"Not fair!" She pouted, following right behind him.

"Be careful," Mei said, fixing her glasses. "You might trip, and fall."

Angela softly laid her hands atop of Mei's shoulders, a cheerful smile plastered on her face, "Let us not keep our guest waiting!" Says Mei, taking Hana's small hand into hers. All three girls made their way to the living room, lining up alongside Lena and Lúcio.

Jack nodded his head at his family, before finally opening the door.

"Gabe," Jack couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, seeing his best friend again. "It's been too long."

A smile tugged at Gabriel's lips, pulling Jack in a tight embrace. "It has." Pulling back from the hug, he took a good look around the room, eyes falling upon the kids. "So, these are the little Morrisons."

Lena was the first one to speak up. "Hiya!" Giving him a cheerful smile, zipping over towards him, and wrapping her arms around him without warning. "Oof!" Gabe managed to keep his balance, resting a hand on top of her head, ruffling her perfectly spiked hair.

"Lena, he just got off a long flight." Angela said, letting out a little chuckle though. Gabriel finally peeled Lena off him, letting out a chuckle himself, turning to the rest of the kids.

"Introduce yourselves, kids." Jack gestured, crossing his arms over his chest, watching with delight.

"Hi! My name is Hana, I like bunnies and video games." Hana made a short introduction, but stood all proud when she did so. Lúcio was the second one, "Hey! I'm Lúcio, I'm sure you already knew that though, um….I like making music, and I love sports."

"I'm Lena! I like science, sports, and one day I want to become a pilot!" She chirped.

Now all eyes were on Mei, she really hated being in the spotlight. "Hi… my name is.. Mei-Ling, but my friends just call me Mei…" She nervously mumbled the last part.

Gabriel clapped his hands together, an intrigued look on his face. "It is very nice to meet all of you finally," Lifting his bag over his shoulder. "I've heard so much about you guys."

"Why don't we give uncle Gabriel a chance to settle in? And we go get you guys to school?"

"Alright…" The kids started grabbing their bags, and packed lunches, heading over towards the door.

* * *

Mei stepped into the room. It seemed that all the other students had arrived ahead of time. Mei took her seat, feeling a bit nervous, as almost everyone in the room turned their attention towards her.

"Howdy, there." She heard a voice say right behind her, then a finger rose, softly tapping her shoulder.

Mei turned in her seat, to see exactly who was trying to get her attention.

Leaning back in his seat was a boy with messy brown haired and stubble. He was wearing a red plaid shirt, dirty blue jeans, leather boots and, oddly enough, a cowboy-esque hat that he had propped up.

Flashing her a small smile, before leaning forward. "Can you help me with this?" He asked, with a small drawl in his tone.

Mei adjusted her glasses before answering him. "Okay, what do you need help with?"

Jesse looked almost embarrassed as he passed over his paper. Allowing Mei to look it over, she started to scribble down a few answers, then pointed to the it. "It's pretty simple." Mei gave him a smile, fixing her glasses once again. "Well, um, that's mighty kind of you. Thank you." Mei screamed internally, when Jesse put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I-If you have any more questions, it's okay if you ask me…" She quickly turned around before he could see her face flush bright red.

* * *

The bell rung out, signaling the end of 4th period and the start of recess. Mei made her way out of her Geometry class, heading over to the water fountain. The subject was not as interesting as Algebra to her, but Mr. Brown was pretty good at keeping the class engaged and on-task, so it wasn't so bad.

Walking down the hall for a bit, she came up to the water fountains. She bended over and started sipping the cold water.

"Funny meeting you here." Jesse's voice broke the silence of the dead hallway. Startling Mei, she let out a yelped and, accidentally sprayed water all over her face, dampening her bangs and getting water all over her glasses.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle ya'." He apologized, quickly grabbing a handkerchief, then gently dabbing at her face. Revealing it was red from embarrassment.

"T-thank you." Turning her head to the side, trying to hide the pink blush.

"I forgot to introduce myself back there, the name's Jesse, Jesse McCree."

"Oh, hi… You can just call me Mei." She stammered a little. Leading the conversation into an awkward silence.

"Well, I gotta go." Breaking the silence once again, tipping his hat. "See ya around!" Turning on his heel, and starting making his way down the hall, until he was out of sight.

Mei frowned a little, "That could have gone better." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

"So he's staying at your house?"

"Yep!"

"Where is he staying at, you know, in the house?"

Lena brought her index finger up to her lip, before snapping her fingers. "I'm pretty sure he's sleeping on the couch."

"That doesn't sound very comfy." Pharah said, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I'm sure he will be fine. Dad said he has had worse, and didn't mind."

"Well I guess if he's fine with it."

Lena sat up from the ground, dusting her bottom off before swinging her bag over her shoulder. The subject quickly changed when something caught her eye. "Hey, what's the Valentine poster thing?!" She pointed at a poster. Now all excited.

Pharah scoffed, "God, it's almost Valentines? Dreadful!" Not sounding too excited, she added. "It's so annoying. All you have is people make lovey dovey eyes at boys or girls. Or crying…"

"Hmm, it can't be that bad. It sounds adorable actually! Love is very powerful." Lena simpered, study the poster closer.

"Guns, explosives and martial arts, is powerful. Not love."

Ignoring Pharahs comment, Lena took the poster, rolled it up, then stuffed it in her bag. Hearing the bells ring again, which meant recess was over.

"I'm telling you it's dreadful!" Pharah gave her a serious expression.

"Rubbish." Lena starting making her way back inside, Pharah followed right behind.

* * *

Later that day, Jack had went and picked up Hana, then dropped her off at home before picking up the other three. He thought it would be good if she got to know their house guest a little bit better.

In fact she couldn't wait to finally be alone and challenge him to a few games. Just to test his skills. Every time Jack agreed to play video games, it would end up with him getting his butt whooped, then staying up way past their bedtimes, trying to beat her just once, it never happened though.

Now it was her time to test Gabriel.

Hana made her way over to the couch, where he was already sitting.

"Hi," Hana greeted, taking a seat right next to him.

Gabriel scooted to the side, making more room. "Hey."

"Are you good at video games?"

"Video games?"

"Yeah,"

"No." Reyes deadpanned.

Hana crossed her arms over her chest. "That has to be fixed." She mumbled to herself. Hana bended over to click on the console, and turn on the TV.

"I'll teach you." Picking up a controller and, passing it to her opponent.

"It's Call of duty, all you need to do is aim, and shoot." Says Hana, giving him the most simplest instructions. She could never understand why it was so hard for grown-ups to play video games.

"Alright, alright. I'll play." Wrapping his hands around the controller, messing with the sticks a little. Hana pitched in showing him the basic controls, then proceeding to repeatedly beat Gabriel into the ground in the game.

His lips twitched downwards and his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried his best to acclimate to the new medium, and his expression had morphed into a scowl by the time Hana had gotten bored enough to start another game.

He could tell Hana was having fun, though, if her beaming expression was anything to go by. Gabriel couldn't exactly tell if it was because he was spending time with her, or because she was enjoying Gabriel's continuous defeats.

They knew sometime when they were battling, Jack came down stairs and had told them not to stay up too late, it was a school day.

The letters _defeated_ flashed onto the screen once again. Gabriel huffed in annoyance. Hours had passed, and he had totally missed the other kids coming in, because he was trying to beat the queen of video games.

Hana was munching on her dorrito snacks. "Wanna go another round?" She playfully asked, a sly grin eating up at her.

"No thanks. It's like 12:00 AM." Gabriel sat up from his seat, cracking his back.

"Nawwh…" Hana whined, pouting just a little as he turned off everything.

Now he had to clean up the living room before he got settled in for the night. Hana yawned, raising her arms above her head, giving them a little stretch.

"Goodnight." She said, before heading off up stairs.

"Night." She heard him say back, a smile tugged at her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD I do enjoy writing this. If you guys want to see something happen or anything? Let me know in the comments! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy and I had to figure out what I was writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

Angela groaned when Jack worked his hands up and down her back. Massaging the sore muscles she kept complaining about. Dealing with patients and such all day everyday did get exhausting and sore. Wishing she could get a vacation one day. But today she did get a day off. And the kids decided to walk to school today, they said it was their treat. She noticed Jack's hands slowly easing the pressure on her back.

Jack let out a sigh, then hummed.

Angela turned around slowly, to see what was bothering him. Looking at his facial expression, he was deep in thought. Then he finally spoke up. "Do you think it was a good idea letting the kids walk to school by themselves?" A little more apprehensive than he wanted to to sound.

Angela couldn't help but giggle. It was adorable seeing Jack so worried, but she also adored it too. She definitely married the right man. Angela cupped Jack's as she leans in pressing her lips onto his.

"They will be fine." She smiled, brushing her thumb on his cheek.

* * *

 

"Now look both-!" Lúcio quickly grabbed onto Lena's shoulders, pulling her close to him, before she crossed the busy street. Her eyes were just too focused on her phone she didn't notice.

"Oops, um…Thanks?" Quickly stuffing her phone in her pocket. Lúcio let go of her, when the light switched back so they could cross. It was as soon as they crossed She reached for her phone again.

"Whoa, hey hey. Don't pull that out until we get to school. I don't need you to be a… Pancake."

Lena stuck her tongue out at him. "Fiiine." Rolling her eyes and keeping the phone tucked in her pockets, until they reach the school yard.

They walked in silence for a few long minutes, until Lena broke the silence, gosh how she hated awkward silence. "You kno- OOF!" It was exactly what Lúcio had to keep an eye out for. She ran into a girl, spilling coffee all over her nice white sweater.

Lena stammered with apologies, helping her up, and grabbing out one of her handkerchiefs. The redhead says "It's okay, it was my fault. Should have paid more attention." Thankfully taking the napkin and tried her best soaking up the coffee. "No No! It was my fault." Lena nervous protested.

"I have an extra jumper if you want to use it?" Lena threw her backpack off her back, then pulled out her sweater. It was red, and had white spots and zig zags on it.

The redhead smiled, taking the sweater. "Thank you." She extended her hand out. "My name is Emily." Emily introduced herself.

"Oh um, my name is Lena. And this is my older Brother Lúcio." Lena happily shook her hand. Emily couldn't hear Lúcio greet her from Lena's sudden interest painted yellow fingernails. "Wow that's so pretty!"

"Oh thank you." Emily showed her the other hand.

Lúcio cut into their small conversation. "Well we have to get to school. It was very nice meeting you."

"Oh yes that's right. I'm late too!" Emily pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the time.

"Do you want to walk with us?!" Lena asked, hoping she would say yes. At first there was a pause, Emily thought carefully be she a answered.

"Oh um, yeah. Of course. Well, as long as you guys don't mind."

"Great!" Lena grinned, a small bounce was in her step. As they all walked to school.

* * *

 

After Mei had got a lift from Reinhart this morning. Why only Mei? Because Lúcio accidentally slept in due too remixing a little too late last night, and ended up sleeping through the alarm. And Lena just forgot to set her alarm. So Mei and Hana were up and ready for school early.

Mei opened her locker, placing all her belongings, then pulling out her books for her classes.

There were two boys standing a few feet away from her, one was skinny with spiky, dirty blond hair and the other was tall and, *ahem*, very rounded with his white-dyed hair pulled back in a ponytail.

However, she noticed the blonde staring over at her. Finally, he shifted his gaze away from her. Focusing more on his 'Big' friend.

Suddenly the bell rang, and it was cue that she needed to get to her Chemistry class.

* * *

 

**-Meanwhile-**

Lúcio cheered as his teammate, Genji, scored yet another goal for their team. It was a bit unfair, as the other team, consisting of Hanzo, Aleksandra, and Zenyatta, outnumbered their team by one, and Jesse was nowhere to be seen. Still, Lúcio and Genji still managed to keep an even set with the other team.

Genji and Hanzo were brothers. They had moved into town during the summer, and Lúcio had been able to befriend Genji in that amount of time. Genji was about the same age as Mei, having spiky sea-green hair along with a slender yet well-toned physique. Hanzo was Lúcio's age, had long, black hair that almost reached his shoulders and, while he was taller, he had an overall similar physique to his brother.

Aleksandra was both the tallest and probably the strongest girl in the school, easily identified by her hulking figure and her bright pink hair. A senior this year, she was the star captain of the girl's football team. Really, she an all-around jock, just not the jerky stereotypical kind.

Zenyatta was a 9th grader, about Lena's age, who had a shaven head and a frail-looking build, making him look weaker than he really was. His family was deeply Buddhist, and he would often spend his time meditating or engaging in peaceful pastimes, but he didn't hesitate in doing activities such as the game of soccer he was currently a part of.

"Oh there's Jesse." Genji called out, Lúcio looked up and, sure enough, Jesse was walking out into the schoolyard.

"Sorry to keep y'all waiting, had to do something important."

"Yeah yeah cowboy." Lúcio said with a laugh, going over and flipping Jesse's hat off, "Now it looks like they're in a lot of 'Treble'."

"Really?" Genji snickered as he kicked the ball at Lúcio.

"I thought that one was good." Lúcio said, catching the ball.

* * *

 

"You've been tutoring him?" Fareeha said, arms folded behind her head as she was lying in the grass.

"Yeah, but he wants it secret. But I don't know why." Mei sat down next to her.

"Maybe he's embarrassed?" Pharah raised her brow, sitting up.

"You think so?" Mei pondered, "Hey, how have things been with your Mom recently?" Mei suddenly asked.

Pharah sighed at just the thought, it must have been bad this time. "We had a fight this morning. Arguing about me joining the Army. And I stormed off." She was not proud of what she did. But sometimes her mother would just drive her crazy. Saying she didn't want that life for her.

Mei could tell it was a bad subject just by the way she could see tears form in her eyes. This had been a lifelong dream of Fareeha's ever since her mother was in the Military, as did Jack and Gabe.

"I'm sorry." Mei apologized, trying to steer away from the subject.

"It's okay." Pharah let out a small, awkward laugh, just to avoid anymore of the conversation.

Finally she found another subject. "Um...Do you know who that boy is?" Mei pointed at the spiked dirty blonde. He was all the way across the schoolyard this time. The two boys could be seen throwing dirt at each other. Letting out crazy laughs, and pig? Noises.

"Oh the new guy? Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge? Those guys just moved here. Strange aren't they?" Mei snickered under her breath.

"He was staring at me earlier today. It was like he was gonna ask me something."

"Who knows."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter probably wasn't so fun to read but I promise I will come out with better!
> 
> Any suggestions on how I should introduce some more characters? Anything you guys would like to see/read? Leave a comment and hope you guys enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I will be introducing more characters next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
